


i just think they're neat

by Anonymous



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "ONE TIME before we went on stage," Says Slipknot drummer Joey," our guitarist Mick got so excited that he felt the need to jack off in front of the rest of the band. Seconds before we walked up the ramp,  I looked over and he had his full-on dick in his hand, going at it! "
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	i just think they're neat

**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted to ao3 before, so i apologise if the tagging or formatting is weird. i saw the paragraph in the summary in a magazine and just needed to write some joey/mick shit. also, not time accurate or anything.

wiping spit, and vomit, from his mouth for the third time this evening ( it wouldn't be the last.), joey walked to the ramp leading up to the stage. beside him was chris, talking his ear off about . . . well, he didn't really know. he kind of started tuning him out when he started throwing up again. they stopped at the ramp, waiting for the rest of their band mates to get off their asses and join them, strapping on their masks while they waited. it seemed mick and jim were also waiting. 

he was stuck in concentration. getting in the correct mindset to play, if you could. so stuck in concentration on preparing for the biggest show of their career ( this wasn't that, but telling himself that made joey less likely to fuck up. ), he didn't hear chris calling his name the first time. or the second time. in fact, he didn't pay attention to him until chris reached over and smacked his arm hard. he looked over at chris, confusion and agitation hidden behind his mask. 

" what? " 

" look. " chris said softly, leaning closer to the smaller man and pointed in mick's direction. since joey last looked in his and jim's direction, jim'd walked away(for a soon to be obvious reason). guess he didn't notice that. " dude, look at mick. " 

with a raised eyebrow, that chris couldn't even see, he looked at mick. and he looked at mick . . . and he looked at mick. nothing really seemed off, mainly because he was not looking at what chris was. " what's the . . . what's the deal? " joey was confused, to say the least. chris looked at him like he was stupid . . or looked at him and joey just assumed he thought he was stupid, judging by his stunned silence, because, yknow, he couldn't see his face. 

staring at joey, chris wrapped his hand around his mask's nose. " he's . . " he began stroking the mask's nose like he was jacking off, like he always fucking does. " . . yknow? "

he looked at chris. and back at mick. and back at chris. then he stared at mick, his eyes widening. " oh . . oh. " chris was right. oh god, chris was right. it was now very clear to him that their pure innocent (could that lie get any worse?) mick thomson was jacking off in front of them all. well, not really all of them, just him, chris, and jim but you get what i mean.

mick's mask was turned around, the straps around his neck and mask behind him, and he'd unzipped his boiler suit to get better access to his fucking dick and he was just going at it. his hand slick with saliva, mick was really goin' at it. like, he seemed really fucking into it. he couldn't tell really, because of how far away mick was, but joey could guess he was close to . . . release, i guess you could say, based on the few experiences he'd had with him. 

it was the face he was making that made joey think that. he hadn't seen him like that close up much but that one or two times he did had mick's faces burned into his brain. without a word to chris, who wasn't paying attention and just trying not to laugh out loud, joey just casually strolled on over to mick. head held high and dick hard, he was prepared to fucking scare chris and jim and just make mick feel good. 

" hey mick. " he said with a grin, hidden by his creepy fucking mask (at least it's not clown or craig's mask, he says whenever someone says his looks creepy.). " could i . . join you? "

mick didn't stop touching himself, seemingly not embarrassed by his friends seeing . . . this happen, but just seemed agitated that his focus was taken off of his dick. " the fuck is that even supposed to mean? " he muttered, backing further into the wall he was sat against. he sounded out of sorts and honestly that kind of turned joey on. (but then again, everything about mick turned him on.)

" you know exactly what it means, thomson. " joey said lowly, moving to sit next to him. his hand hovered over mick's thigh, almost hesitant to touch him.

wordlessley, mick took his hand off himself and reached over for joey, hands wrapping around his sides and pulling him onto his lap. joey wrapped his arms around mick's neck, feeling like that's where he was supposed to be. in some way, he felt like a puzzle and mick was the missing piece he needed to be whole. anyway, enough of that romantic shit, it didn't really matter when they were both horny and had just a short period of time to get off. 

" oh, man. how much time do we have? what can we do before shawn or some other hardass shows up? " mick was full of questions, for some goddamn reason, but promptly shut the fuck up when joey began hungrily kissing him, his mask now really fucking dramatically thrown off, grinding his ass against his dick. 

mick groaned into his mouth, immediately moving against - with? - him. and just as quickly as he started, joey stopped moving and kissing him. " i can jack you off, suck you off, or just sit here and watch you." joey propositioned, running his hands through mick's hair. fuck, he loved mick's hair. " every option is hot, but it's your choice." 

he just shrugged. " do whatever you want, baby. i just don't wanna be hard during the show." mick complained. still moving against him, now planning to fuck joey into the next galaxy after the show. (or now if they can make it quick.)

joey nodded, taking mick's cock in his hand. thumbing just the tip, kissing his neck. his body tensed beneath him and he felt his cock twitch at the sudden attention. and just to test the waters, joey took a handful of mick's hair in his hand and pulled, in perfect time with an almost painful squeeze to his dick and wet kiss to his throat.

he felt the moan mick let out and felt his entire body jerk against him. joey grinned and pulled his face away mick's neck, slowly jacking him off. " you like pain? " he whispered, almost low enough that he could barely even hear it. but still, mick could. 

mick nodded with a drawn out whine ('if only corey or sid could hear this . . . mick would become the laughingstock of the band.' joey thought to himself). " i guess. " mick looked away, trying, but failing, to hide his embarrassed face. joey's grin only widened. " if it's from you, at least. i've never . . tried out that sexual pain shit before." 

joey picked up the pace, massaging his thigh and just slightly tightening his grip on his cock and jacking him off quicker. " ooo, i'm really special then, right?" he moaned out, trying to make mick's pleasure better. " i'm the only one that can make you a whiney bitch, right?" 

he thrusted into joey's hand, nodding, making small, barely there, pleasured noises. really, sounding like the kind of slut joey usually is when they mess around. oh, how the turn tables. " hmmm . . . yes, joey." mick groaned out. " only you, just you. "

joey went back to kissing mick's neck, kissing up to his lips as he touched him. his hand not jacking him off at the speed of fucking light moved to his hair, running his fingers through and pulling. literally just trying to overestimulate him, get him to come, etc. 

they hungrily make out, sucking face like they're their each others last meal before execution. and just as joey began to push mick over the edge into some hard coming oblivion shit, someone's harshly pulling him off mick's lap. " it's show time, dumbasses." it's corey, thank god, but he didn't sound very pleased. " stop sucking mick's fucking soul out through his mouth before you make craig cry." 

joey, now sprawled out on his back on the ground, looked up and saw the entire band had shown. and the man apparently about to cry in question, their terrifying craig jones, was facing away from him and mick, standing behind jim. the very small crowd there was split 50/50, either staring in - possibly turned on? - shock or awkwardly facing away and fake gagging.

" c'mon, fuck heads, don't look at the horny fuckers, let's go fuck up jersey ! " corey yelled, turning and walked up the ramp onto the stage. joined by shawn and sid, following the rest of the band.

no one spared him and mick a glance, but chris and paul began joking about them as they walked on stage. mick rolled his eyes, hesitantly putting himself back into his suit and zipping back up. he looked around and found joey's mask. 

joey made childlike grabby hands at mick and caught his mask when mick just fucking yeeted it at him. pulling it on, watching mick put his back on, he stood and pulled mick to his feet.

" we'll continue this after the show, right?" he asked, leaning against the giant he just jacked off.

mick nodded, grabbing joey's hand, and practically dragged him on stage. " of course, but we gotta ' fuck up jersey ' as corey said first."

" let's go fuck up jersey, mickey ! "

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't read by anyone else or edited and i'm too tired to go through and edit it so . . it's shitty. i've never really posted my fanfiction anywhere so i have no idea what i'm doing


End file.
